The Arrow That Wouldn't Shoot Straight
by ItsMeOMG
Summary: Artemis has enough trouble without some bright red jerk deciding to stalk her. She's determined to keep her private life exactly that. He is not going to ruin everything she's worked for no matter how cute his smile is- Please R&R RedArrowxArtemis Artemis centered, but includes the team and others. Disclaimer: I don't own young justice.Rated T for sexual tension & language- f bombs
1. Nightmares

_**Authors Note: So I decided to write my own fanfic after reading countless ones. I stopped watching young justice after the 7**__**th**__** episode so this story will disregard anything after then and especially season two. I'm not a fan of spitfire (artemisxwally) so this story will be strictly royxartemis. I think they have something special. So I hope you all like, please review and tell me if I suck, what I need to do better, if you loved it -^_^- I don't care if all you have to say is I suck at writing, please just leave a review. This story will include the team, but the main focus will be on Artemis. If I mess something up according to young justice verse- please let me know because I'm not an expert on the show. I know the title sucks, but it's late at night and I can't think of anything else right now. :D Without further ado- The Arrow that didn't shoot straight**_

_**Chapter 1: Nightmares**_

I feel the rush of cool air hitting my face as I step out onto the street, I close my eyes relishing the gentle breeze.

"_I told you what would happen Artemis!" he yells in my face, "Didn't you believe me, or did you want your mother to suffer," he says grabbing my hair and throwing me on the floor. _

"_Please I'm sorry I'll listen next time, I promise," I beg him. _

_He picks up the crowbar and I can hear the audible crack as it hits her legs. _

"_Mommy!" My cry is drowned out by her loud screams of pain._

I haven't even realized I've been walking until I see the gleam of metal from the school playground. I sit on the swing and allow myself to relax finally, away from the apartment I've called home the last few months. I remember speedy-red arrow _yeah, that's really asserting his independence from his mentor, picking a name that's basically the same,_ and his threat.

_Like I care what he thinks, telling me what to do in that sexy voice- Not that I find him attractive or anything. Not in the slightest._

I head home not wanting to worry my mother if she wakes up looking for me. As I slip through the front door and tiptoe past my mother's room, the call of my name stops me. _Maybe I can just sneak past if I just- _"Artemis, come here," my mother voice calls from the dark. _Oh great Artemis you're supposed to be a part of a covert superhero team, and can't even sneak past your disabled mother._ She switches on her bedside lamp as I walk slowly next to her bed. She gazes at me intently searching for something, I make my face blank hoping to fool her.

"What's wrong con gái?" She says softly and I almost swear I can feel waves of concern radiating off her.

"Nothing ma, I'm fine I just needed a little air." I reply looking away from her piercing eyes.

"Artemis-," I cut her off before she starts "I'm fine ma, just a little tired," my face is set but my eyes are pleading with her to stop.

She sighs, "Fine just know you can always come and talk to me." Her eyes are so sad and I can practically feel the self-hate rolling off her. She thinks if I talk to her everything will be better, but I know my problems won't go away.

"I know ma, I promise I'm fine." And as reassuring as I try to say it, I know she won't believe it. Mothers have a way of seeing right through their children, I guess it's something that automatically happens after they have kids. I remember trying to lie to hear after I had broken her favorite vase when I was younger, that was the last and only time I had ever tried lying again to her.

"Ok, then get some rest, I'll see you in the morning, Tôi yêu bạn." She says tenderly hugging me closely like I might turn into mist and float away if she lets go.

"Yeah cũng yêu anh," I murmur into her shoulder.

Walking back to my room I try to remember when this whole rift started between her and me.

_When you caused dad to beat the crap out her, and cripple her permanently. Oh yeah, that's what happened. Could I be a worse daughter? _

She doesn't blame me for it though, she blames herself for not protecting her daughters from their psycho criminal father- Jade and me. Jade promised to be there for me, but she left with _him._ She _was _my older sister, now she's just another reason to hate my father. He turned her against my mom, against me. The bastard who ruined my family, is my fucking father. When he started hanging out with me more after I turned eight I was happy, until I realized exactly what daddy did when he wasn't home. He taught me about everything I know, that wouldn't be considered kid friendly. I hadn't seen that bastard for months then when things finally looked like they would be ok, of course daddy dearest just had to show his face and fuck everything up.

"_I heard you joined a new team full of _superheroes_," I jump hearing his mocking voice then curse myself for not noticing until then. _

_He laughs cruelly, "Oh, Artemis did I scare you?" _

_Stiffening I reply," What do you want?" I turn around in time to see his expression change into something dangerous and menacing full of painful promises._

"_I would watch how you talk to me," his voice is like silk wrapped around barbed wire and it frightens me more than I care to admit, " I just wanted to congratulate you, I was starting to think you were just as stupid as your mother."_

_I want to smack that smirk off his face but instead I make my face blank and utter "Well it's not exactly following into the family business." A family full of criminals and I wonder why I'm so fucked up sometimes. _

_He smiles but his eyes are cold. "Oh, but it's exactly what daddy needed, a little spy while I take care of some important things." _

_I can't help but lose my uninterested expression as my eyes widen and I question "What the fuck are you talking about?" _

_He chuckles "That's not very ladylike Artemis."_

_I glare at him, "What makes you think that_ I_ would do anything_ _for you?"_

_He laughs again, but this time it sounds darker, scarier "You will because I know you care a lot about your mother, and there's a lot more worse things I can do putting her in a wheelchair."_

_I swallow hard and gaze away from his cold assessing eyes. "Do you understand?" His voice is harsher now and I realize he's repeated himself, my mouth seems to start working again and I reply quietly "I understand, I won't disappoint you." _

"_Good, that's what daddy likes to hear, I'll be seeing you soon." And he disappears over the roof leaving me and my thoughts in a stupor._

Of course I ended up telling batman _not that you can keep _anything _from him._ So now I'm somewhat of a double agent for the league and my bastard father. The only thing is sometimes I'm not sure who I'll end up working for in the end. On that unpleasant thought I close my eyes knowing I won't sleep tonight. At least I won't have to see that bright asshole speedy or whatever his name is anytime soon.


	2. Family Reunions

_**Authors Note: I want to say thank you to Hinata-Rae, Guest Reviewer, BlueBird722, and Bird That Flies At Dawn for reviewing. I noticed that I had more favs/follows/viewers than people that actually reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think about the story, when you don't review I'll have to assume that I suck and should stop writing this story… More reviews will probably get faster updates as well, which makes everyone happy! The relationship between Red Arrow & Artemis will develop in time so don't expect them to be randomly making out anytime soon. As for spontaneous kisses… Who knows? I will try to update sooner, but I'm making this story up as I go so don't expect daily updates. I'm extremely lazy and for some reason I can't write unless I have a TV on in the background. In fact most of this chapter was written during Hell's Kitchen & MasterChef. I adore Chef Ramsey ^_^ Anyways on with the story- This story is 100% un beta-ed, I'm hoping my english high school classes have been enough.**_

_**Sidenote: Am I the only one who's sick of these Step Up dance movies?**_

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

_**Mind link/Telepathy thoughts/speech**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Young Justice, if I did there wouldn't be a trace of spitfire**_

_**Chapter 2: Family Reunions**_

As I journeyed through the subeam to the cave *ahem* headquarters, I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I was so not in the mood to deal with Kid Flash.

"Hey Artemis!" He exclaimed covered in crumbs and what I hoped was chocolate, "Looking good today hot stuff."

When I was about to reply with some snarky remark I see a green blur headed towards me. Megan squeezes me in a tight hug practically squealing, "Artemis!" I have to stop myself from throwing her off me.

"It's so good to see you, it's just been me and Connor- not that I don't like Connor, I mean-" I cut off her babbling.

"It's nice to see you too M'Gann, now could you maybe let up on the stronghold." I tried to loosen her grip.

_Are super hugs some type of weird Martian power?_

"Sorry, Sorry!" She apologized over and over again after releasing me. I sent her a small smile "It's fine M'Gann."

She smiled back widely and I took the time to scan the room. Robin acknowledged me as my gaze landed on him with a smirk and salute. Kaldur gave me a small nod and I did the same. Superboy came past me into the room grunting at me which I've come to realize is his way of greeting everyone, but M'Gann. He gave her a quiet hello and she smiled shyly at him, a red blush staining her cheeks.

_Hmm… M'Gann and Superboy, I wonder if Wally knows yet. Probably not, or he'd be throwing a temper tantrum._

"Great the gangs all here." Kid Flash ruined the quiet moment between the two aliens-not that he'd even noticed, and Superboy's seemingly permanent scowl is back in place.

"Time for the mission briefing." Batman's voice makes me tense and almost everyone else, but Robin. He has a way of just popping up out of nowhere and ultimately scaring the shit out of me. _How the hell does he do that? _

"This is Dr. Akers. You will be collecting her at these coordinates, programmed into Miss Martian's ship. He holds valuable information to us and others who wish to harm him. This is a recon and rescue mission. We need him to get here safely as swiftly and quietly as possible. Understand? " He prompted as he stared at us intently.

"Uh, hello, fastest teen in the country here, don't worry-," Wally shut up instantly when the bat glare was turned on him full force.

Kaldur cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him. "We will do our best, our training has prepared us well."

"We'll see." And with that Batman dismissed us.

We enter Miss Martian's bioship- _Because green aliens from mars with spaceships actually exist, who'd of known?_

I feel that tingling sensation in my head which is my only warning before my mind is invaded with six other people's thoughts.

_**Oh Sh- Would you mind giving us a little warning next time Miss M.**_

_**Oh I'm sorry KF! Sorry guys…**_

_**Don't worry about it, I couldn't stay mad at such a pretty girl like you.**_

_I'm staring into M'Gann eyes as she gazes lovingly at me- Wait, what the fuck?_

_**Please KF it's bad enough I have to hear your thoughts keep your delusional fantasies for another time. Preferably when you aren't **_**sharing**_** your thoughts with five other people.**_

I looked around the room and noticed Superboy appearing to be _very_ tense. _Uh-oh..._

His fists were clenched tightly in his lap and with the way he glared at the back of Wally's head, it made me hope his heat vision didn't kick in. As much as I dislike KF, I didn't want him dead-at least not at that moment.

_**What's wrong Artemis? Are you jealous?**_

_**As if **_**Kid Mouth**_**, I'd just prefer not to suffer through your perverted thoughts and I doubt Miss Martian wants to be sexually harassed.**_

_**That's enough team we need to focus. We have to work **_**together **_**as a team.**_

Kaldur gave me and KF a pointed look, the latter of which stuck his tongue out at me. Robin caught Kid Flashes attention and I see Superboy's fists clenched at his side finally start to relax. The tension in the air clears and Miss Martian appeared relieved.

_I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed Superboy about to blow- but then again, everyone probably noticed except Wally. How dense is he? Does that idiot even know how close he came to getting his ass kicked kyrptonian style?_

-_**Miss Martian you will take Kid Flash with you inside to find Dr. Akers. With your camouflage techniques and his speed you should be able to locate the Dr. to get him out as discreetly and silently as possible. Robin and Artemis will take secure the North end of the building while Superboy and I take the South. Remember team this is a stealth mission focused entirely the search and rescue of Dr. Akers. If you engage with any opposition put them down promptly and quietly. **_

_**Sounds like another average boring mission to me.**_

_**Come on KF, at least you get to do something. The rest of us will probably be bored out our minds waiting.**_

Miss Martian landed the bioship about a mile from the building where the good doctor is and we started exiting.

_**If you say so… at least I get to carry you Miss M. **_He winked at her and I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at flirting.

_**Can we just do this already? **_

_**I agree Superboy, let's go team.**_

Wally picked up Miss Martian becoming intangible as he did so. I felt wind rushing past me signaling us to their leave. Kaldur and Superboy headed in the opposite direction of Robin and me. We raced to North end of the building like thieves in the night.

"Artemis, I don't hear anything," Robin whispered next to me.

"Well, if there is a potential assassinator around, I doubt they would be talking on their cell phones nearby," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean our telepathic connection, I can't hear anyone's thoughts besides my own."

I then noticed the only the thoughts I had were of my own mind. "Shit, that's not good."

"Exactly my point, something must have gone wrong."

"What should we do?" I implored.

"Nothing we can do, we can't give away our position. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, maybe Miss M had to keep her powers focused on finding Dr. Akers. Let's just hope KF doesn't do anything stupid."

"That's like asking the sun not to set." I mumbled quietly, Robin snorted next to me so I guessed he was able to hear me anyways.

I heard something off to my right and shot an arrow in the general direction of the noise. A flash of bright red appeared in my line of sight. I'm prepared to let another arrow lose until "Speedy!" Robin called. _Oh no…_

"Its Red Arrow now, remember?" Spee- Red Arrow announced.

_Trademark cocky smirk in place, bright ass red costume, yep that's him- the arrogant jackass. Why the fuck is he here?_

"Nice shooting by the way." He sneered at me.

"What the hell are you here for?" I scowled back at him.

"None of your fucking business," he scoffed.

"You know what-" Robin cut me off asking in a curious but unaccusing tone, "Not that it's not good to see you, but why are you here?"

"I got a lead, I wasn't aware that the league would trust _sidekicks_ with finding someone as important as Dr. Akers," he looked me over with a demeaning glance to match his tone.

A shrill whistling noise stopped me from retorting. "Get down!" Red arrow yelled snatching my arm and dragging me down with him.

**BOOM!**

"Where the fuck did that come from?" I coughed out smoke blocking my vision.

"Is everyone ok?" Red Arrow asked. I realized his hand was still wrapped around my arm, I wondered if he had noticed yet.

"I'm good, how about you Artemis?" Robin questioned from the ground sounding winded.

"I'm fine," I declared pulling my arm out of red arrow's grip. I found myself missing the warmth from his hand. I started to stand only to be laid flat on my back as a familiar looking knife whipped past me.

_Damn, any closer and I might've gotten seriously hurt. Snap out of it Artemis, now is not the time to be daydreaming._

"Thanks Robin."

"Wasn't me," he said sounding a bit farther away.

_If it wasn't him then who- oh no…_

I looked upwards at red arrow who was basically straddling me. I couldn't see his eyes but I sensed him peering directly into my grey ones.

"You ok?" Red arrow murmured sounding somewhat gentle.

"Yeah fine, now get the hell off me!" I felt relieved my voice didn't shake.

"Great way to say thanks for saving your life." He retorted climbing off me as I pushed him none too gently.

"Guys…" Robin's slightly panicked voice caused me to look around, in doing so I saw Cheshire strolling towards us.

_Oh shit…_

"Good to see you again Artemis," I glared at her pulling my bow taut and the sound next to me informed me red arrow was doing the same.

"That's not a nice way to say hello, but then again I did throw a knife at you." She continued.

_I know Cheshire and that was a poisonous blade. If she had have hit me I would be _dead_ right now. Not that I'm gonna thank _him _after all, if he hadn't of been here distracting me she wouldn't have caught me off guard._

"Be careful, the blades she's carrying are coated with lethal poison," I informed them.

An arrow shot towards her that she easily dodged. I heard Red Arrow swear next to me at missing his target. "How did you know that?" he questioned me. "Why does she know your name?" I ignored him in favor of shooting another arrow at her.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, we can't start yet, there's someone else who wants to see you Artie," she reprimanded me.

"I'm done waiting," I prepared to let forth a volley of arrows against her, but a new voice stopped me.

"Now, now Artemis, you know better," Sportsmaster admonished.

_You've got to be kidding me? Is the whole fucking universe out to get me?_

"What the hell are you waiting for? Shoot!" Red arrows voice brought me out of my stupor and I released the arrows towards my criminal relatives.

Robin threw multiple birdrangs at him, but was cautious to go head to head with either one of them. It was like playing a game of cat and mouse. As much as I hated to admit it, if red arrow wasn't there we wouldn't have stood a chance. Though even with his help, we were quickly getting overtaken and it wouldn't be long before Cheshire managed to hit one of us with her deadly blades.

"Artemis, you're starting to look a little tired," Sportsmaster mocked me. I growled at him and continued my attack. He threw a javelin at me knocking my bow several feet away from me. I glanced quickly to Robin and Red Arrow hoping for an assist, but Cheshire was keeping them busy. I somehow managed to catch Red Arrows gaze and he quickly fired an arrow towards Sportsmaster, giving me time to grab my bow. Sportsmaster easily caught the arrow, "This is the league's pride and joy?" he laughed. "I have to say I'm very disappointed." The arrow beeped rapidly in his hands. "What the-"

**BOOM!**

I saw my father's eyes widen in surprise, as it exploded. He flew backwards into the rubble from the earlier explosion.

"Unless you wanna end up like your friend I suggest you surrender," Red arrow offered smugly.

Cheshire smiled cruelly at him, "How about this, I'll promise your death will be painless if you surrender now."

His face turned red. "Fine then, no more mercy, we'll take you down just like your partner."

"Oh, is that so?" She smirked wickedly. "Maybe you should take a look behind you."

Sportsmaster stood behind red arrow holding a javelin. He swung it down with enough force to kill on contact and Red Arrow had no time to move.

"NO!" I cried out.

Water whipped the javelin out of his hand, I looked up and saw KF, Superboy and Kaldur rushing to join us. Red arrow, robin and I let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Backup is here guys!" KF announced.

"It's about time you guys got here, what happened with Miss M?" Robin inquired looking more confident with most of our team finally there.

"Her powers stopped working for a bit, but she's fine," he informed us.

"Come on, let's take these two out, so we can get out of here," Superboy grunted.

"So, sorry," Sportsmaster began backing away, "But we have a previous engagement, don't worry though you'll be seeing us again sometime in the nearby future."

"Like hell you're leaving!" Red arrow protested as reached his arm to grab an arrow. He immediately realized he was out of them and his face looked furious. Kaldur stopped the rest of us from rushing forward holding his hand out.

"Chúng ta sẽ thấy nhau sớm, chị em," Cheshire sneered at me. She threw a small smoke grenade down causing us to back away and cover our eyes. When the smoke cleared they had disappeared. I turned around and saw my teammates looking a little confused except for Robin. He gazed at me with an intense, knowing stare.

"Damn it!" Red arrow shouted pulling my eyes to him. "Stupid fucking tracker!"

"Yeah, mine didn't work either." Robin murmured gazing down at a small device in his hand.

"We've done our job team, Dr. Akers is in the bioship and the information has been collected," Kaldur proclaimed, "All that is left if for us to return home."

"Aw, I wanted to kick some ass," Kid Flash whined.

I ignored him and began the walk back to the bioship followed by the Kaldur and Superboy.

"Hey speedy, wanna come back to the cave with us?" Robin invited causing me to look back.

Speedy had already started heading in the opposite direction as us. He gave a small wave with his back facing us, but didn't stop. I was a little disappointed and found myself wishing he would've said yes. I kinda felt bad for not thanking him, after all he did kinda save my life.

_**Kinda? That's like saying you're kinda pregnant, he totally saved your ass tonight.**_

_**Shut up birdbrain- Wait you can hear me thinking? Can the others hear too?**_

_**Artemis is pregnant? Who's the father?**_

_**I guess that answers your question.**_

_**I'm not pregnant dumbass, could you get any stupider?**_

I rolled my eyes seeing Kid Flash stick his tongue out at me.

_**Hello? Are you guys ok out there?**_

_**Miss M! How'd you get your powers working again?**_

_**I don't know KF… it's like whatever was blocking me has just disappeared. **_We neared the bioship and Miss Martian flew out to meet us. She was fidgeting with her hands and appeared nervous. Superboy formed the question in his mind before anyone else.

_**What's wrong M'Gann?**_

_**I'm sorry guys… I lost Dr. Akers. I'm not exactly sure what happened, I just blacked out all of sudden. When I woke up he was gone.**_

_**Damn, I bet Cheshire and Sportsmaster had something to do with this. **_Robin's face expressed his intense annoyance that matched the tone of his thoughts.

_**Sorry…**_

_**It is not your fault Miss Martian, indeed something strange has happened tonight. Were you and Kid Flash able to collect the information?**_

_**Yeah I've got it all right here. **_KF held up a small black device which had been used to save the information found on Dr. Akers computer.

_**Then the mission has not been a complete failure. Let us proceed to YJ headquarters.**_

_**Why don't you just say cave Kaldur?**_

_**Technically KF he hasn't **_**said **_**anything.**_

_**Yeah, but he thought it which is basically like saying it.**_

_**Thinking something and saying it is two different things.**_

_**You can still hear someone's voice which is related to speaking, so it's actually saying something in your mind so everyone can hear it.**_

_**You know what I love hearing? My own thoughts, not accompanied by your voice! So how about you SHUT UP? Can I have some freakin' peace and quiet?**_

_**I agree Artemis, though I would not have quite worded it like that. Miss Martian?**_

_**Got it Kaldur.**_

The telepathic connection ended, but Robin and KF continued their debate out loud to my displeasure. I tried focusing on the sights we flew past.

_Finally, the last thing I need is for them to hear me thinking about Sportsmaster and Cheshire. What the fuck were they even doing here tonight? It doesn't make sense for them to initiate a fight out of the blue only to leave. It's not like they were scared of us._

I had no doubt that even with Superboy and Kaldur joining the fight the chances of us losing were still pretty high.

_And Dr. Akers-How the hell did he get away? Why would he _want_ to get away from his rescuers? He has to know that someone is trying to assassinate him. None of this is making any sense. _

One thing's for sure- Batman isn't going to be pleased about this. My body ached just thinking about the extra training we'd have to do for the weekend.

_**Translations [I've a got a secret you wanna know what it's called? Google translate, ain't internet just grand ;) ]:**_

Chúng ta sẽ thấy nhau sớm, chị em- See you soon sister

_**So how was that huh? Just press that little button down there and let me know what you think. Was the chapter long enough? It was nine pages when I typed it up and since I read all my fanfic from my IPod I don't know how it looks to all you readers. I like reviews no matter how short they are and in case you havent noticed *glances around and lowers voice* I'm a bit of a review whore. XD I'm not too good at fight scenes and stuff of that nature so sorry if it sucked, at least I tried :D I know I probably made a mistake somewhere so please tell me cause I'm gonna go crazy if I try rereading this story one more time.**_


	3. Green Archers Can Be Very Maddening

_**Author's Note: Firstly I'd like to thank PowerToThePeople, Guest Reviewer, Bird That Flies At Dawn, steive4eva, and sexaylatingirl for reviewing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm happy for all the favs/follows but I want to know what you think about the story. It really helps me to know how I'm doing and it inspires me to write more. I don't care if all you put in review is a smiley face . I just want to see some more reviews! Anyways I realized that I was spelling Conner/Superboy's name wrong, the official name of YJ headquarters is 'Mount Justice', Cheshire & Sportsmaster wear masks so it would be impossible to see their facial expressions. My bad, but I honestly didn't know until I looked some of that stuff up. You may or have not noticed those mistakes, but if you did there was no review to correct me. Not only are reviews inspiring, they also help me know if I'm butchering the young justice universe. In other news, did you see the cover page for this story yet? Is it awesome as I think it is? I hope you like it and everything else about this fic if you did or didn't there's an easy way to let me know. At the end of every chapter is a big box/ button for you! Write me a line; I LOVE to hear what you think. Leave some suggestions and I'll take them into consideration when writing… who knows your idea might be in the next chapter. This chapter idea was inspired by PowerToThePeople-**_

_**INSPIRATION: Nearly Witches by Panic! At the Disco~ Ignorance by Paramore ~ Trouble by Never Shout Never ~ Playing God by Paramore ~ From Heads Unworthy by Rise Against ~ In the End by Linkin Park. Check them out! THEY'RE AMAZING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW- **_

_*Thoughts _

*Regular Speech

_**Chapter 3: Green Archers Can Be Very Maddening**_

**ROY/RED ARROW P.O.V**

I gazed up down at Jump city, which was quiet for once. I wished for some type of robbery to occur, hell I'd even rescue a cat from a tree. Anything to help me escape my thoughts of _her._

_That incredibly irritating blonde haired mysterious girl._

It was thoughts like that which distracted me from noticing Green Arrow's arrival.

"This was always where I'd find you after we'd had a disagreement, Canary used to say it was your thinking place," he said quietly interrupting the silence of the night.

_Figures, I saw my replacement today so of course I'd have to see the replacer. Maybe if I don't say anything he'll leave._

I ignored him hoping he'd just go away. Unfortunately as always with Ollie that wasn't the case.

"You shouldn't have been there tonight, I know that you want to check up on-" I cut him off spinning around to look at him.

"It wasn't about them, I had a lead. In fact I probably would've found Dr. Akers myself if it wasn't for your incompetent new sidekick _Artemis._" I snarled.

"You remembered her name?" he teased.

_Was this just all one big joke to him? _

My eyes widened in anger. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Now Roy-"he tried placating me, but I cut him off once more.

"She's not your niece, did you just pick up any fucking kid off the street to replace me?"I fumed.

"I could never replace you, I wouldn't ever _want _to replace you. Is that honestly what this is all about?" He prompted gently.

"This!" I gestured wildly to me and him. "Do you think that your _new sidekick _is the only reason I'm pissed at you?"

"I don't know what else it _could _be about Roy!" he yelled back his own frustration starting to show. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, you haven't done anything wrong?" I looked at him incredulously. "The watchtower, replacing me only days after I left?"

He opened his mouth, but I didn't give him the chance to speak. "You replaced me so fast, I didn't even have the chance to blink!"

I finally paused to take a deep breath and try to rein in my anger.

"_You_ left Roy!"He shouted back at me. "_You_ stormed out at the watchtower and before I could even explain _you_ were gone, _you_ moved out!"

"So this is all my fault, typical Ollie blaming anyone else but himself." I scoffed feeling my own rage boiling over.

"You weren't ready Roy and you still aren't, you're acting like a spoiled brat!" His eyes widened as if he'd realized the implication of his words too late.

_Is that sincerely how he felt about me? A spoiled little kid looking for attention? After all we'd been through…_

I stood in shock for a few moments, not believing he had really said that. I looked down even as I muttered, "You know what- Just leave me alone."

"Roy, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He pleaded reaching his hand out towards me.

"Go to hell." I told him meeting his gaze. "I'm not a child anymore, I don't need you or any of your bullshit." Ollie visibly deflated and seemed to shrink into himself. I turned away not wanting to look at him anymore.

I heard him take a few steps closer before he audibly sighed and the footsteps stopped. "I am _so _sorry Roy, even if you don't believe me." He paused before continuing. "I don't understand how this happened, truthfully I don't care, I just want us to be ok again."

_Really Ollie? _

I scoffed keeping my back to him and heard him sigh heavily. "Well if you need anything, you know where to find me." He added sounding pained. "Goodbye Roy."

I said nothing and with a final sigh I heard his footsteps indicting him taking his leave. I let out a sigh of my own and slumped down onto the roof balcony.

_Damn it. Why can't we ever have a conversation that doesn't end with us fighting? Why can't he understand? I want him to treat me like his _equal_ his _partner. _He wants me to listen to him and be that fifteen year old boy that followed him everywhere._

A voice in the back of my head commented that it wasn't all Ollie's fault. I immediately cleared that thought away.

_The hell it isn't all of his fault. Well… I may have had a small part in it. But still if he wasn't so ugh- I don't know. We had enough problems, but then he had to go and get that new sidekick. And I know she's hiding something._

I reflected back to earlier that day when I saw her. She had a nice body that was for sure.

_It's always the pretty ones._

I had managed to get under her skin which turned out to be easier than I thought. But she had also unknowingly gotten under mine. The dark gray of her eyes seemed to pierce my own mask covered eyes. That costume showing off her toned stomach and the feel of her warm body with me on top of her…

_Calm down Roy, these shorts aren't gonna hide anything that happens to pop out._

I distracted myself with further observations gathered about the green clad girl. She was on edge all night, especially after she saw Sportsmaster and Cheshire. And why did they know her name?

_Artemis, the Greek goddess of archery. Talk about a namesake._

I wondered how exactly Green Arrow had found her. All I knew about her so far was that she went to Gotham Prep Academy, was the most frustrating girl I'd ever met and had some previous experience dealing with Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Which was strange in itself, I hadn't even encountered either criminal. They weren't exactly the type to just pop up, they were however extremely dangerous and ruthless. If Artemis had anything to do with them she was _very _bad news.

I headed back into the apartment building I now resided closing the roof door behind me gently. When I entered my apartment I made a beeline straight to the bedroom. I plopped down in the bed breathing out a tired sigh. Preparing to close my eyes and drift off to slumberland, my thoughts continued to drift back to Artemis and the unanswered questions surrounding her.

_What is she hiding?_

One thing for sure, she had some serious secrets and I wasn't going to rest until I dug up every single one.

_**I'm sorry it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I wanted to get this out so I could start writing the next chapter and give you all a little something to tide you over. Very angsty teenage Roy and confused Ollie, what'd you think about them? There's only one way for me to know… REVIEW! **_


	4. Discovering and Admitting Truths

_**Thank you to: PowerToThePeople23, HinataRae, Guest Reviewers & BirdThatFliesAtDawn. PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write more knowing that there is people who are enjoying this story and want to read more. The only way for me to know you like/dislike it is if you review! More reviews= faster updates. Now you have an incentive to review, I don't care if it's one word REVIEW! I hope you all liked reading Roy/Red Arrow's POV, but now we're back to Artemis POV. Most of the story will probably be Artemis POV and all of it will be 1**__**st**__** person POV. 3**__**rd**__** person means too many viewpoints to me, which frankly I'm not ready for. This is my first story so I just want to try something easy and hopefully you like it. I know that the romance with Red Arrow & Artemis is kind of slow now, but I want it to develop slowly so it doesn't seem rushed. It's hard for me too to not just have Artemis jump Red Arrow in a fit of passion ;) The best things in life take time so please bear with me; I promise that it'll all be worth it. I tried looking up what the computer says to announce the team members' arrival but unfortunately that didn't work so I made something up. If you know please do feel free to tell me in a PM or review. Anyways did anyone see 'So you think you can dance' this week? IT WAS AMAZING! It actually inspired me to dance which got all my creative juices flowing making me start this chapter.**_

_***Mind Link/Telepathy Connection**_

_*Thoughts_

*Regular Speech

_**Chapter 4: Discovering and Admitting Truths**_

I robotically watched KF play some gore filled video game. The team, minus Robin at the moment, were taking some 'bonding' time. After our last mission we were told that we would have a little break and wouldn't have any missions until further notice. At first I assumed that we had fucked up the mission, but Batman himself had assured us we had done 'a decent job under the circumstance.' Which was the highest compliment he'd ever given the team. M'Gann didn't have any further problems with her powers, so no one knew why they didn't work during our mission. If the league had any information, they weren't sharing.

"Recognized Robin B-10." The computer announced our last teammate's arrival.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Robin smirked appearing to be more mischievous than usual.

Everyone offered hellos and welcomes to him, but Kid Flash.

"I know that look, spill now." KF implored after speeding over to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin teased his smirk widening.

"Robin…" KF whined.

"Look boy wonder whatever it is just say it, I'm going out of my mind with boredom here and KF's whining isn't gonna make me less irritated." I grumbled.

"Ok ok, gosh can't a guy sit down first?" I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes but continued. "I think this conversation is one that should be _private_." He gave a meaningful glance to M'Gann tapping the side of his face and I felt the tingling sensation in my head as our thoughts were connected.

_**I found out what the league is being so hush hush about…**_

_**Just say it already!**_

_**Chill Artemis. Now as I was saying-**_

_**Technically you didn't say-**_

I glared at KF and motioning for him to stop with that train of thought.

_**Ok shutting up now.**_

_**Anyways, I was finally able to hack the computer and I found out very important information relating to our last mission.**_

_**It's about time, I'm sick of being kept in the dark.**_

I nodded in agreement with Superboy's thoughts.

_**Apparently, Dr. Aker's has created some type of invention that interferes with Martian abilities. Which presumably is why M'Gann couldn't communicate telepathically or use any of her other powers during the mission. There were all kinds of notes about other League members...**_

Shock from all of us reverberated through the bond, and anger at the league for keeping this secret.

_**That was vital information for us to know. Thank you Robin for sharing it. I am glad Batman trusts us enough to allow you to confide in the team.**_

Robin sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

_**Well he actually didn't tell me, hence the hacking of the computer. In fact he doesn't know that I found out and I'm hoping it stays that way.**_

_**Holding secrets from the Bat? I'm so **_**Proud**_** of you! I knew that I would rub off on you sooner or later.**_

KF sniffled and wiped away an imaginary tear as Robin rolled his eyes.

_**So it wasn't my fault. I thought for sure that there was something wrong with me.**_

M'Gann looked very pleased from her thoughts. She had blamed herself for the failure of the mission no matter how much we tried to convince her otherwise. _Especially Superboy._

_**I do not fully understand why the league has kept this from us, but as long as they are under that assumption of our ignorance with the matter, it is imperative that we do not say anything to change that. Agreed team?**_

We hummed and nodded in agreement with Kaldur's thoughts.

_**How was someone able to make an invention like that? I wasn't even aware you could block a Martian's power.**_

_**You're not the only one KF, the league was just as surprised. That's why we aren't haven't really heard from them, they're freaking out about this.**_

_**We probably won't get any missions either for a longer time than I thought. I can't believe they still don't trust us.**_

"Recognized Black Canary B-12." The computer announced startling us all.

_**Everyone act normal, we'll talk more later.**_

Robin's last thought ended our mental conversation and we focused our attention to Black Canary. She walked into the room and looked at each one of us.

"Time for training." She declared.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My muscles ached as I walked besides Green Arrow. The last time I even vaguely remembered being this tired was training with my father.

"Ugh," I groaned. "How much longer are we gonna be out here?"

I couldn't wait to get home and take a nicelong bubble bath.

"Tired Artemis?" he chuckled. "I heard Canary gave you all quite the workout today."

"Workout?" I huffed. "More like torture session."

After we trained with Canary earlier, Batman had walked in and told us that we were dismissed from Mount Justice. We were required to be there for our weekend training, but at no other time. He disappeared just as quickly not answering any of our questions. Black Canary didn't either, however Green Arrow was known for not being able to keep _anything _secret.

"So…. Bats kicked us out today," I started casually.

He snorted. "He did not kick you out, the league is just giving you kids' time to take a break and relax."

_Relax from what? We hardly ever get any good missions._

"I thought you'd enjoy it, you know with what happened on your last mission." He said this casually, but was gazing at me intensely out of the corner of his eye.

"C'mon GA, I'm not gonna let one failed mission get me down." I replied just as casual.

"Artemis, you know exactly what I'm talking about and it's not failing the mission. Which by the way you didn't do, none of you did. The entire league agrees that the _whole_ team handled it well especially under the circumstances." He looked at me sternly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"The circumstances being my surprise family reunion." I deadpanned.

"Since you brought it up, how are you feeling?" The concern in his voice wasn't at all surprising. I had learned long ago that although Ollie's seemed like an aloof uncaring person, it was only a façade- truthfully he was a total mother hen. It often made me wonder if that was part of what had driven a wedge between him and Red Arrow.

"I'm fine." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh, so Sportsmaster and Cheshire showing up hasn't affected you at all." He didn't even sound remotely convinced. "And you aren't worried or anxious about their appearance on your mission?

"I'll admit it was a bit of a shock, but I'm fine now." I insisted.

"Don't give me that BS Artemis, please just talk to me." He pleaded.

"Ok," I sighed. "Honestly, it scared the hell out of me. I have no idea what he wants from me and he or Cheshire could've easily told them of my origins. And we all know how that would turn out."

"And how do you think that would turn out?" he questioned softly.

"I'd be kicked off the team and none of them would ever speak to me again." I spoke bluntly.

"Sounds like someone is overreacting. I'm sure they'd be pissed about the whole spy thing, but they'd get over it."

I scoffed. "The spying would be the least of my worries; I'm from a family of notorious criminals, they're superheroes who've been trained by their superhero mentors. I on the other hand have Sportsmaster to thank for that and apples never fall too far from their tree."

Ollie put his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face him. He gazed directly in my eyes as he spoke.

"You can't judge someone based off their family. Just because he's your father doesn't mean you'll automatically end up like him. If that was true we'd always agree with our parents decisions."

"Thanks Ollie," I murmured feeling somewhat overwhelmed by his sincere words.

"I'm only telling you the truth, Speedy he never agrees with me and I've practically raised him." He smiled easing the seriousness of the mood.

'Speedy' had to be the biggest asshole I'd ever met and that was saying something considering who my father was.

"Please don't mention that name around me," I groaned.

He chuckled. "It seems as though you two have made a big impression on each other."

"I could've gone without that impression."

"And what impression was that?" he asked teasingly.

"That he's an irritating, cocky, infuriating jackass."

GA hummed in response. "Anything else?"

I glared at him. "It was pretty similar to the first impression I got from you and still get at times."

"Hey, you got used to it, look at us now!" He smiled widely. "I bet you and Speedy will be best friends in no time."

It was strangely irritating to hear GA refer to Red Arrow with his discarded alias.

"His _name_ is Red Arrow," I grumbled not thinking about the statement as it slipped out.

_Why did I just say that? _

His smile only grew. "See, you're already standing up for him."

"I-You-He-Just shut up!" I stuttered feeling annoyed. My face was hot from blushing, which only increased my irritation at Green Arrow.

"Fine Artemis, I won't say another word about you and _Red Arrow._" He teased.

"There is no me _and_ Red Arrow!"

"You mean Red Arrow and me," he corrected.

"Whatever!" I yelled turning away from him. "I don't even know why I bother with you."

"C'mon Artemis, you know you love me," he said pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

"You're not mad are you?"He continued worry starting to seep into his voice. "Artemis?" Ollie prompted after I stayed silent.

"No, I'm not really mad," I finally sighed after he gave me that kicked puppy look.

"Good," he beamed. "Besides, it's not like you could stay mad at this gorgeous face. No one can, ask anyone."

I groaned and he laughed swinging one of his arms around my shoulders.

"I think we're pretty much done, how about some hot cocoa back at my place before you go home?" I leaned against him as we stood side by side.

"Long as I get to rest for a minute, I'm good." I smiled thinking about the luxurious penthouse and expensive soft leather couch.

"Perfect, race you?" He ran off before I could answer and almost made me topple onto the ground. If not for my fast reflexes I would've fallen over.

"Wait!" I shouted at the older but still agile archer. Ollie slowed but continued moving forward.

"Asshole." I mumbled jogging towards him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ah, finally," I sighed relaxing on the massive leather couch. Ollie had headed into the kitchen earlier, presumably to heat up milk for the hot cocoa.

_So soft, and comfortable… I'm in heaven._

"Ollie!" I heard a familiar voice yell as entering the penthouse.

"Oh please let it be Dinah," I begged silently.

_Since when was Dinah's voice that deep-unless she's has a sore throat. Hopefully, it's anybody but-damn._

Red Arrow stormed into the living room immediately crushing my hopes and confirming my guess.

_Hmm... there's something different about him._

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Ollie said astonished at the appearance of his former sidekick.

_So, that's his name, not what I expected._

I studied Roy-as I know knew, and found what was so different. He was dressed in casual civilian clothes; however the biggest thing was the absence of his mask. His eyes were a captivating, soulful and bright blue.

"I need to talk to you." Roy announced still unaware of my presence, although Ollie looked at me anxiously.

"Now is really not a good time-"

Roy cut Ollie off sounding frustrated. "I don't have time for games, this is important!"

"I have company." Ollie was finally able to get out as he gestured to me lounging on his expensive furniture.

Roy finally noticed me and his eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, anger, hurt and betrayal.

"What the hell is she doing in our house?"

"I'm her mentor Roy, she's welcome in _my_ home." Ollie replied stiffly. "Did you forget you moved out?"

"So what, you just gave her my room after all that bullshit about always being able to come back!" He snarled.

"Your room is exactly where it's always been, I still want you to come back whenever you're ready." Ollie insisted trying to pacify his former sidekick.

"She isn't even your real niece, just some stranger you picked up off the streets!" Roy fumed.

"Excuse me, but _she_ has a name and is sitting right here." I declared annoyed by them talking about me only a few feet away. "Gosh _Roy_, I thought that asshole act was reserved just for me."

"Artemis-" Ollie was cut off once more.

"And who asked you?" his face flamed clashing awfully with his red hair. "You're just some sad excuse for a replacement who can't even aim."

"Roy-" Ollie began.

"I bet I could shoot that miserable excuse you call a dick!" I shouted back at Roy pleased after his face reddened even more.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ollie exclaimed shocking us both. Roy had opened his mouth, but closed it seeing Ollie's uncharacteristic anger.

"Roy if all you came here to do was arguing with Artemis, I suggest you leave." He continued seemingly disappointed at us.

"She knows my secret identity now Ollie." Roy grumbled without the previous bitterness in his voice.

"She knows mine too; it wouldn't have taken long to connect the dots to you. Besides," he started glancing directly at me, "I trust her _completely _and I thought you trusted me_._"

I teared up at Ollie's words knowing he meant them.

"Trust you, I don't think so." Roy scoffed and the pain in Ollie's face at the remark was heartbreaking. "I guess I have nothing else to say to you."

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you about her," His words drifted away as he stormed out.

I sat still speechless from Ollie's heartfelt words.

"Artemis, you okay?" he asked offering me a mug filled with hot cocoa. I sipped it slowly trying to regain my speech. It was cold but delicious; the marshmallows' had melted long ago giving a white swirl on the top.

"You didn't have to say or do that for me, he was right about one thing- I am just a stranger off the street to you." I murmured gazing down at the cocoa.

_And you probably shouldn't trust me either…_

"Maybe you were once, but we've come to know each other and I've spent months mentoring you, I mean now… you're like the daughter I never had." My eyes widened and I looked up at him, seeing nothing but total and complete honesty, I had to struggle with not crying.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, oh fuck it!_

He hugged me tightly as a few tears spilt over.

"Thanks Ollie," I sniffled.

_I don't understand how Roy could be such a jackass with an awesome dad like Ollie. At least I have an excuse for my bitchiness, look at my father._

We eventually separated and he smiled at me. "I think we should get you home, it's getting late and I don't want your mom to curse me out in Vietnamese again."

I chuckled remembering the first and only time Ollie had me home an hour late after we got caught up in a patrol. My mom had cursed him out in a mix of Vietnamese and English that would've made even Batman cringe.

Spontaneously, I hugged him once more then pulled back quickly. He appeared shocked for a moment but regained his composure quickly. He beamed at me all on my way home and that smile didn't go away, even as my mother swore at him for having me home late. By the end of the night I had _almost_ forgotten about my own father and his impromptu appearance.

_It's not like the team will have any more missions for a while, Sportsmaster shouldn't be able to fuck that up… for now._

With that last thought I drifted off the sleep haunted by dreams of a redhead with bright blue distrustful eyes.

**Roy/Red Arrow POV**

I stomped out Queen Towers infuriated at Ollie and his misplaced trust.

_That girl is trouble… and as much I'm pissed at Ollie, I won't let her hurt him or the others. _

Artemis wasn't gonna destroy my family, I wouldn't let it happen. I pulled out the data discovered about Artemis Crock. She lived in Gotham and her mother, Paula Crock nee Nyugen, was a renounced criminal who needed wheelchair-thanks to Lawrence Crock, her ex-husband. Lawrence Crock had mysteriously disappeared after that incident and Jade, the first daughter from their relationship. That was the only info I'd been able to get, the rest was either blocked or gone. Whatever she was hiding, I would find it. And since she had already tricked Ollie and the rest of them, I was on my own. There were no other options- I was going to have to go undercover and find out exactly what Artemis did everyday and who she did it with.

**PLEASE READ {IMPORTANT A/N}: I hate when people write fanfics and then hold out chapters for a certain amount of reviews. However, I have about 18 followers and who know how many else readers NOT REVIEWING. I might have to consider holding back updates if I don't start getting reviews. So… PLEASE REVIEW and I won't have to hold back chapters. I don't want to, but I will if it becomes necessary. It's important to me to get your feedback so I can improve as a writer and give you the best story possible. **

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	5. If You Invite A Stalker To Dinner…

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows! Big thanks to: Wallart plus Flinx equals war, PowerToThePeople23, Aquamaureen13, Spoiler1001, Sapphire addict, KendraTheVideoGameNerd & Guest Reviewers. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and took the time out to review. I'm sorry I had to threaten you all there for a minute, but the lack of reviews was troubling me.**_

_**Which brings me to my review responses (feel free to skip this part if it doesn't relate to you 'cause you didn't review :p ) -**_

_**HappyNeverAfter: First of all, I never said I hated people who didn't review. In fact if you take a look back to last chapters important A/N I actually said I hated when **_**WRITERS **_**hold back chapters for a certain amount of reviews. So as much as it bothered me that people were not reviewing, I never said I hated them. I wasn't actually planning on holding back an update, I was just curious if it would give people an incentive to review. And I did get more reviews so I guess it did work I'm sorry for tricking everyone like that, but I really want more people to review! I am with this story to the end so you don't have to worry about me abandoning it. As for the second part of your review, Roy didn't just guess Artemis lived in star city. He did research and he did live in star city so it wouldn't be hard for him to realize she didn't live there. It's important for the story for him to find out her location. The rest of the team is still under the assumption she lives in star city and it'll stay that way for now- Thanks for your review! **_

_**AquaMaureen13: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you gave the story and the 1**__**st**__** person POV style a chance! The subtle hint with Roy & Artemis was exactly was I was trying to do.**_

_**PowerToThePeople23: Thank you for reviewing just about every chapter! It really makes me feel good to know that someone is sticking with this story and taking the time to review. I can't give anything away but Roy will see Artemis doing some things that might change his view of her. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter **_

_**Sapphire addict: Thank you for your review, it was very helpful. I'll definitely reread the chapters more before I post them. I don't have a beta-reader or anyone else to proofread so I'm relying on my own poor eyesight to catch any mistakes. ;)**_

_**KendraTheVideoGameNerd: I'm glad you liked the fluffiness between GA & Artemis. You'll probably see more of that because I love seeing Ollie act all fatherly even though he's a big kid. There will most definitely be fluffy moments and not-so-fluffy moments with Roy & Artemis in the future. Artemis will open up to someone eventually, but I don't want to rush into anything so don't expect it anytime soon. Be patient and I promise I'll try my hardest to make that moment worthwhile **_

_**INSPIRATION: No You Girls- Franz Ferdinand (listen to this song during Roy's POV of the chapter)**_

_**Translations are at the very end of the chapter, but please do read the authors note-**_

_***Mind Link/Telepathy Connection**_

_*Thoughts_

*Regular Speech

_**Chapter 5: If you invite a stalker to dinner…**_

ARTEMIS POV

I strolled down the street still feeling that same strange sensation like I was being followed. Earlier I'd brushed it off after unnoticing anything out of the ordinary. I thought I was just being paranoid. But now the evening approached and there was only a few stragglers outside- it was Gotham after all. Most people were too scared of staying out past dark, it wasn't unlikely for you to get robbed or jumped. Although Batman & Robin's vigilance put away many criminals, it was still plenty of others always ready to take their place. I discreetly looked behind me, and saw a shadow following me. I walked faster and I could hear the footsteps pace increase. I slipped into an alley quickly ducking down by a dumpster. The sound of footsteps followed me into the alley. I waited for them to get closer and when they did, I jumped the stalker pinning them on the floor.

"You chose the wrong girl to mug today," I grumbled as they struggled against me.

The person grunted as I pushed them face down on the hard gravel. The hood of the jacket fell back revealing red hair.

"Why are you following me?" I asked pulling their arms up higher in a painful position.

"Get the hell off of me!" His voice was muffled but it sounded familiar. The hair was also reminding me of someone.

"Wait a second…" I yanked his face toward me instantly recognizing the mesmerizing blue eyes. "Roy?"

"Yeah it's me, now get off!" he pushed me empathizing his words.

I stumbled backwards shocked by his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled back regaining my words. "Have you been following me all day?!"

The waning sunlight allowed me to see his face flush. He was silent and didn't look guilty at all-which only pissed me off even further.

"You better explain before I kick your ass!" I shouted, "I might just do it anyway you creep!"

"As if you could," he sneered. "I bet your fighting skills are just as good as your aim."

_That asshole! My aim is ten times better than his!_

"Says the guy who just got body-slammed by a girl." I remarked.

His blush deepened. "Whatever, you're lucky I don't hit girls."

"I'd like to see you try," I offered holding my hand out in a come-get-it gesture.

"You know Artemis, if you really want me to touch you that bad just ask," he said cockily regaining his composure.

I scoffed.

"C'mon it's obvious, don't think I haven't noticed all our recent meetings ending up with one of us on top of the other."

I blushed in spite of myself. "You wish jackass."

"Maybe I do," he smirked at my deepening blush.

_Get a hold of yourself Artemis! Don't forget this idiot was stalking you!_

"Why are you stalking me? How did you find me?" I questioned remembering how our meeting had even occurred.

"I don't trust you and I wanna know what you're hiding," he said bluntly. "You're not Green Arrow's niece, and you don't live in Star City like everyone believes."

"I don't remember it being a crime to walk around Gotham."

"No," he scowled. "But it's not normal to live in Gotham and lie to people about it."

"Anything else Sherlock Holmes?" I murmured mockingly.

He stepped closer to me. "I know a lot more," we were nearly nose to nose at that point, "And I'll find out all of it sooner or later."

His gaze was intense as he waited for my reply.

"You know Roy… curiosity killed the cat." My voice was almost a whisper. "I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"Hmm..." I could feel the vibration through his chest from our proximity. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

He smiled wickedly as he gazed down at me. "I accept ."

I took a few steps backward, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I spoke softly trying to regain my own composure. "You won't find anything, Roy. I'm just your average girl with family problems."

"You," he looked me up and down with a hungry gaze. "Are anything _but _average."

I wondered if he could hear my racing heartbeat. "If I catch you following me again, I will fuck you up." I replied thankful my voice was steady.

"At first you wanted my ass, now you want to fuck me?" he teased. "We hardly even know each other yet."

I snorted my eyes at his arrogance. "I know you're a creepy pervert stalker. Is that really how you get girls?"

"Actually you're the first girl who's had the pleasure of being stalked by me. You should feel honored."

"So you admit you were stalking me," I commented walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned catching up to me.

"Away from weirdoes' who have nothing to do but follow innocent teenage girls," I retorted sarcastically.

I increased my pace and he walked faster staying close to me.

"Ugh," I rounded on him and put my hand on his chest stopping him. "I am going home _alone_ so stop following me!"

He rolled his eyes. "I already know where you live," my eyes widened slightly. "you should be happy I'm willing to waste my time to walk you home."

"Oh and why should _I _happy?" I asked.

"Because you have this handsome strong man to protect you." He proclaimed flexing his muscles, which I could feel under my hand.

_He might be as asshole, but his body is… nice-very nice. _

"I don't see him, where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious," he grumbled.

I continued my walk home ignoring him all the way. If he was bothered by my silence he didn't show it.

As I approached the door to my apartment building I turned slightly towards him. "Is this whole stalker thing gonna be a regular thing?"

"If that's what it take to figure you out."

"You won't, Roy. You might as well give up now."

"We'll see about that."

I glared at him and walked into the building.

"See you soon Artemis. Try not to miss me too much." He called out.

I threw up my middle finger in response and I heard his chuckle as I let the door shut behind me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It had been three days since I had seen Roy. I was certain he wasn't following me at least at the moment. For some strange reason that didn't feel comforting. In fact, I'd found myself missing his presence. Thinking about him gave me a wide spectrum varying of emotions. However the most prominent feeling was annoyance.

"Artemis?" I turned towards my mother who looked a bit irritated at the moment.

"Yes?" We had been out for the day running errands and we now heading home for dinner.

"I've been calling your name for almost five minutes. You've been distracted all day, is something wrong?"

"No mẹ-mẹ, I'm fine." I realized the sun was going down, and the amount of time that had passed.

"if you say so," she said skeptically. "I was just saying we should head home now, unless you needed something?"

"I'm good, we can go home." I said making a mental promise to myself.

_I will not think about redheaded asshole archer stalkers._

As we continued home I heard a shout. "Hey, Artemis!" I took a quick glance behind me and saw the asshole himself.

_You've got to be kidding me._

I kept walking ignoring him.

"Wait up!" he finally caught up to us smiling widely. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

I planned on ignoring him, but my mother scolded me for my rudeness and asked for an introduction.

"Roy Harper, Mrs. Crock." He introduced bending to kiss her hand.

"Paula Nyugen, but you can call me Paula," she said giggling. "Tôi thích này Artemis một. Ông có vẻ như một người đàn ông trẻ đẹp."

"Mẹ?! Bạn có nghiêm trọng, ông không phải là một 'đẹp niên'! Ông là một ngu dại kiêu ngạo!"

_Thanks for the support mom. But then again I have been shutting her out, why did he have to come along now?_

"Ngôn ng!" she scolded me.

Roy coughed as if he needed to remind us of his presence.

"Excuse me Roy, I was just telling Artemis how polite and well-mannered you are."

"Well thank you ma'am, I could say the same about your daughter though." He remarked winking at me. "She's been very helpful to me the past couple of weeks."

"Oh," she gazed accusisngly at me. "I'm sorry to say she hasn't told me much about you."

_Maybe because I can't stand him!_

"She probably wouldn't have, I'm not very high on Artemis's friend scale."

_Stalkers don't exactly qualify as a friend on anyone's scale._

"Vô nghĩa, you're the first of Artemis friends I've gotten to meet, so you must be special." She insisted. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, actually." He replied.

"Mẹ! Bạn không thể chỉ mời anh ta đến bữa ăn tối!" I objected at my mother who seemed to be charmed by Roy Harper.

"Dừng là nữ trẻ bây giờ đúng! Chúng tôi có rất nhiều thực phẩm, và tôi muốn nhận được để biết bạn bè của bạn," she chastised firmly.

"Ông không phải là bạn của tôi," I grumbled.

"Artemis," she warned.

"Mỹ," I huffed before continuing in English. "Roy, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Are you sure, I'd hate to impose?" he questioned innocently, but I could see right through him.

"We-I would be honored if you would join us for dinner."

"I don't know…"

"Do you want the damn food or not?!"

My mother swatted me on the head and I winced a little.

"Well, if you're sure… I would love to join you." He answered visibly trying not to laugh.

"Good, I hope you like Vietnamese." My mother clapped her hands together before wheeling towards our home.

I began to follow her, but Roy caught my arm stopping me. "Thanks for the invite Artemis, I mean it," he smirked, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Bạn là một ngu dại, tôi hy vọng bạn chết nghẹt thở vào đó bánh!" I whisper-shouted so my mother wouldn't hear.

"Translation, please?" he said confused, eyes shining with mirth.

"You're an asshole, and I hope you choke eating!" I shouted then looking to see if my mother heard. I let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't call my name. Roy laughed loudly putting an arm around my shoulder and leading us forward. It didn't occur to me to push him at the moment.

"So, did you miss me?" he asked seemingly casually.

"As if, I wish you would've stayed gone. The last three days have been so peaceful."

"You've been counting the days? Wow I guess you really missed me."

I rolled my eyes. "Most people don't forget being stalked by some weirdo. Which reminds me, how has that stalking thing been going for you?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, though I'm sure your mom will have some interesting stuff to say..."

"Like Ollie has told me about you?" I murmured innocently.

He glared down at me. "And what has my ex-teacher said about me?"

"I'm sure you would know, so it's really no point of repeating anything." I continued looking at his frustrated face. "Anyways, I'm starving."

I shrugged off his arm and walked into the apartment we'd finally reached. The walk back seemed longer than usual with Roy along. I heard him mumbling as he walked quickly to catch the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Roy let out a small groan after finishing his fifth plate of my mothers famous Bún Thịt Nướng Chả Giò . He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach.

"That was the best Vietnamese food-no the best meal I've ever had-without a doubt," he praised my mother.

"Thank you Roy." She smiled blushing.

I rolled my eyes and Roy winked at me. "Thank you both for inviting me."

"It was our pleasure, right Artemis?" my mother spoke nudging me.

"Sure." I grumbled.

"Well, I've got to go," He stood up and bowed slightly to me and my mother. "Goodbye Ms. Nyugen, thank you for hospitality."

"Didn't I tell you to call Paula?" she prompted.

"I'll get it right next time." He promised returning the smile.

"You better, and come back soon." She winked. "Escort our guest out Artemis."

I sighed but got up and the footsteps behind me assured he was following. I opened the front door to let him out.

"Your mom is so nice, what happened to you?" he asked still wearing that stupid smirk.

"I met you." I deadpanned struggling not to throw him out while my mother was most likely watching. I flipped him the bird as he started to chuckle.

"Until next time," he laughed as he walked out of the door.

I locked the door behind me and when I turned my mother was wheeling towards me.

"I like him, Artemis."

"I don't."

"Bất cứ điều gì bạn nói mật ong."

"I don't!" I insisted.

She smiled knowingly and headed to the kitchen.

"Ugh," I groaned following her.

ROY/RED ARROW POV

I chuckled thinking about how Artemis and her rude parting gesture. I turned in the direction of the zeta-beam, giving me a shortcut home. Her mother was not at all what I expected. After learning she spent time in prison and was a very dangerous criminal; I thought she'd be a big burly woman with twice as much attitude as her daughter. She turned out to be the most kindhearted woman I'd ever met.

_And a damn good cook._

Which only made me more curious of her past and ex-husband. I still hadn't figured out their criminal aliases and I had searched everywhere.

_I wonder if I've already met him…_

It truly seemed like Lawrence Crock disappeared off the face of the Earth. I groaned in frustration, nothing was adding up.

_Artemis has definitely blew any theories of mine straight to hell._

I laughed quietly thinking of the short-tempered blonde. She would having around to annoy If nothing else. And I was pretty sure she'd be good for more than that… if she wasn't so rough. I thought back to earlier in the night when she spoiled my investigating.

"_Could I use your bathroom?" I asked casually standing up._

_My casual tone didn't appear to reassure Artemis in any way. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me and stood. "Sure, let me show you where it is."_

"_It's right down the hall, Roy you should be able to find it easily." Paula called out from where she sat preparing the food. "Artemis, I need your help with the Bún Th__ị__t N__ướ__ng Ch__ả__ Giò."_

"_Nh__ư__ng m__ẹ__!" Artemis protested. At least I assumed from her tone, I desperately wished I knew some Vietnamese._

"_Hush, và đ__ế__n giúp đ__ỡ__ m__ẹ__ c__ủ__a b__ạ__n." Paula rebuked easily. "Go ahead Roy, it's on the left at the end of the hall; don't take too long the food is almost ready."_

"_Be right back." I replied winking at Artemis. She glared at me fiercely. If looks could kill, I would've died instantly._

_I slipped away as Artemis's mother began ordering her around the kitchen in her native language. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw a door on my right and left. I opened the door on the right and quietly shut it behind me. _

_Looking around the room I discovered it was very plain. It held a queen sized bed, desk, and a few other small pieces of furniture. On top of the desk were a couple pictures. It was strange because I hadn't seen any other pictures around the house. The first picture was of a black haired girl holding a small blonde girl in the air while an older woman looked on fondly. At a closer look I realized it was a younger Artemis, teenage girl who resembled Paula-I assumed it was Artemis's sister Jade, and Paula. They were all smiling, but I could detect a look of sadness in Paula's eyes. The other picture was of a slightly older Artemis and Jade, who also appeared older. Artemis was smiling widely and Jade was looking at her younger sister with barely concealed hatred. _

_The last picture showed Artemis with her trademark scowl and what I assumed to be an older man-father maybe-standing next to her. The face of the man was scratched out, but I could tell he had a strong build._

_I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the arrival of the surly blonde. _

"_Did you find anything interesting?" Artemis said glaring at me._

"_Oh hey Artemis what are you doing in the- wait this isn't the bathroom."_

"_Cut the BS, I already know why you're here." She sneered. _

"_To enjoy a free homecooked meal?" I prompted trying to appear innocent._

"_No you're trying to dig up nonexsistent secrets." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You know Roy, I thought the whole stupid act was fake, but now…. I'm not so sure. You're not much of an actor-at least a good one for that matter."_

"_Oh? If all that's true, then why exactly did you invite me into your home?" I questioned moving closer to her._

"_Because, I have nothing to hide." She returned easily._

"_Now Artemis," I began pinning her between me and the bed. "We both know that's not true, I can tell when you're lying."_

"_Can you?" She almost whispered. Her lips were full and pink, they looked so soft…_

_I leaned in close and touched her cheek gently- then I was pushed onto the bed face first._

"_Ow," I mumbled into the bedcover. She held my arm pinned behind my back._

"_Listen up Roy, I am not some weak little girl. I will hurt you, understand? Keep playing with fire and you will get burned."_

_She let me go and I stood up stretching my arm out. "Damn, you have a tight grip. Was all that really necessary?" I mumbled._

"_You may think you know who I am, but you don't-and you will never find out." She continued ignoring my murmurs, her grey eyes almost steel-like. Turning away quickly she walked to the door and held it open. "The bathroom is past that door." Her voice held the same steel quality as her eyes._

"_I want to though." I whispered brushing against her arm as I exited the room watching her reactions._

"_Dinner's ready." She spoke stiffly and stalked down the hallway back to the kitchen without uttering another word._

My original plan was to psyche Artemis out but now… It seems like the more I try to get under her skin- the more she gets under mine.

I still wouldn't have any problems exposing her dirty little secrets, she was still a risk after all. But I needed a new strategy to this, Artemis wasn't stupid enough to bring her work home. I think I might have an idea…

_Yeah, that could just work…_

END CHAPTER (FOR NOW)

YAY! I finally realized what the whole teleport tube was called. In case you didn't know, it's a zeta beam ;) I want to make this clear in case this chapter confuses people; **Roy is not in love with Artemis or even in like (yet), he's just trying to get into her head and throw her off balance (make your own guess about why). Artemis doesn't trust Roy, and will have no problem kicking his ass need be. Artemis mom is not naïve she just wants to be a part of her daughters life and Roy is the first 'friend' she's seen. She has no idea that Sportsmaster has been around lately because Artemis hasn't told her about anything team related. **Sorry it took a long ass time to update, I'm awful I know. Honestly I started this chapter at the beginning of this month and it was almost done then, but I was too lazy to finish. And my laptop decided to get a virus, I'll try hard to update by the end of this week but no promises. I start school next week so there's a good chance I might not update until next month O.o Terrible, I know but that's life. PLEASE REVIEW! **If I get at least 10 reviews I promise to update by Sunday**. If not, you probably wont ' see an update until next month; a little inspiration goes a long way… Words of wisdom ;)

**Translations:**

mẹ-**mom**

Tôi thích này Artemis một. Ông có vẻ như một người đàn ông trẻ đẹp**- Artemis, I like this one. He seems like a nice young man**

Mẹ?! Bạn có nghiêm trọng, ông không phải là một 'đẹp niên'! Ông là một ngu dại kiêu ngạo!- **Mom?! Are you serious, he's not a 'nice young man' he's an asshole**

Ngôn ng!- **Language!**

Vô nghĩa- **Nonsense**

Mẹ! Bạn không thể chỉ mời anh ta đến bữa ăn tối!- **Mom, you can't just invite him to dinner!**

Dừng là nữ trẻ bây giờ đúng! Chúng tôi có rất nhiều thực phẩm, và tôi muốn nhận được để biết bạn bè của bạn- **Stop that right now young lady! We have plenty of food and I want to get to know your friends**.

Ông không phải là bạn của tôi- **He is not my friend.**

Mỹ-**Fine**

Bất cứ điều gì bạn nói mật ong- **Whatever you say honey.**

Nhưng mẹ!- **But mom!**

Hush, và đến giúp đỡ mẹ của bạn.- **Hush, come help your mother**


	6. Murphy's Law

_**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I started school a month ago which is always a drag and then got strep throat from some nasty person who doesn't like to cover their mouth. And I was just being a lazy ass, so yes I suck and am a terrible person. I REALLY WISH MORE PEOPLE WOULD REVIEW! I guess this will be my shortest A/N ever (shocking right?) because that's about it… Yup so on with the story—**_

_**P.S I'm glad people are enjoying the bad assness (Is that even a word?) of Artemis. I'll try very hard to keep updating at least twice a month… *fingers crossed* ;)**_

_**INSPIRATION: Femme Fatale by Sky Ferreira **_

_***Mind Link/Telepathy Connection**_

_*Thoughts_

*Regular Speech

_**Chapter 6: Murphy's Law**_

I rubbed my hands together trying to keep myself warm against the autumn chill. Two weeks had passed since I'd last seen Roy. Gone were the warm afternoons, September had swiftly rolled in blowing leaves through every street. I was headed to Mount Justice and felt grateful for the upcoming distraction of a mission. I'd barely seen the team since we only met on weekends and it had become Dinah's purpose to drain us completely. The league hadn't given us any info on what the hell had happened on our last mission- no surprise there. Batman had announced last week that we would have a mission and he expected us to all be on time.

"Recognized Artemis B-10." The computer announced my arrival to my fellow teammates.

M'Gann gave me her customary hug and the rest of the team waved giving distracted hellos. I looked around quickly finding their source of distraction. Batman, Red Tornado, Canary, Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow stood off to the side in a circle. From their concentrated facial expressions, I knew they were speaking through a mind link.

"Any reason for the secret League meeting in our headquarters?" I inquired quietly.

"Green Arrow stormed in yelling at Batman, Canary tried calming him down but he still looks pretty pissed off. Martian Manhunter made the suggestion of having a private conversation and you walked in and here we are." Robin spoke quietly finally turning his gaze from the strange quartet. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you."

I frowned. I couldn't think of what would make GA react like that, especially to Batman. Nobody yelled at Batman unless you had a death wish.

"From what I could gather, Green Arrow doesn't want you going on this mission." Robin continued gazing at me intensely.

"What exactly is the mission about?" I asked quietly now turning my own eyes to GA and the other League members. I could see the almost unnoticeable tenseness of Green Arrow's shoulders. Batman seemed completely at ease, in fact I would say he was amused.

"Batman hasn't debriefed us yet, we were still waiting for you when your mentor barged in. Damn, what did you do Artemis?" Kid Flash said forgetting to talk quietly.

The mentors finally looked over at us, as if remembering we were still in the room. They seemingly finalized their mental conversation and GA's body slumped in obvious defeat.

"Artemis, come here a minute." Green Arrow called me over.

I walked quickly over to them well aware of the nine pair of eyes on me.

"This mission… it… what I mean is-" GA attempted to say.

"Sportsmaster's hand is involved in the mission, which means there is a possibility of the team crossing paths with him." Batman interrupted GA looking directly at me. "Your mentor is under the impression you are unable to handle it."

Green Arrow glared at him before focusing on me again. "As Batman tactlessly put it Sportsmaster is involved and it's nothing wrong if you want to sit this one out."

"I can handle it just fine, I'm a member of the team trained to handle any type of situation and I will be going on this mission." I said through gritted teeth.

_How dare he bring this up now, in front of my teammates?! Now they'd be suspicious or think I have some irrational fear of Sportsmaster._

Green Arrow had the nerve to not look guilty. "Artemis- I'm not saying you can't handle it-"

"Then what exactly are you trying to say?" I whispered harshly cutting him off. "I can do this, trust me GA."

"Fine," he sighed conceding after a moment. "Go on the mission, but please just be careful."

"I will," he looked so miserable so I tried reassuring him. "I promise not to engage him, no matter how much I'd like to kick his ass."

He smiled slightly. "We're wasting time." Batman's gruff voice cut through causing a grimace to pass across GA's face.

Canary pulled him towards her preventing the oncoming argument.

"She'll be fine Ollie, they all will." She murmured to him in a tone I wouldn't have heard had I not been standing next to them.

I walked back towards my team before he could try to force me to stay or insist on chaperoning. Batman quickly debriefed on the mission, which honestly without any Sportsmaster appearance, was likely to be fairly easy. All we had to do was go break into a shipment to collect some important items, on a hopefully empty dock. What those items were, we had no idea. So it was a typical league given mission- vague and no fighting expected.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The stacked crates at the dock cast dark shadows on the almost black gravel. It was eerily silent save the loud footsteps of Superboy and Wally.

"Keep in contact at all times team. If we don't hear from one another within five minutes after requesting a response, it must be assumed that something has gone wrong." Kaldur said quietly but firmly as he looked at each one of us."

"Agreed?" he questioned after holding everyone's gaze for a moment.

"Agreed." Murmured the team. I nodded my assent.

"Don't worry guys, this'll be an in and out mission. Easy as pie." Wally said clearing the seriousness of the moment.

_Famous last words anyone?_

"Try not to miss me too much Artie." He continued winking at me.

I snorted. "I'll try not to enjoy it too much."

Miss Martian and Wally immediately disappeared no doubt heading towards the supposed delivery area of the shipment. Kaldur and Robin shot up toward the top of the crates following the direction of them using the cover of the night.

I was disappointed with my role in the mission, no doubt from GA's hissy fit back at Mount Justice. Me and Superboy would stay close to the ship and be ready to give assistance to our team members. This way if Sportsmaster showed the chance of us encountering each other was low. At least low enough that Green Arrow wouldn't insist on chaperoning the mission. As for Superboy… well to put it nicely he had the stealth of 2000 ton elephant in broad daylight. It wasn't exactly a wonder as to why his role was guarding the ship.

I sighed leaning against the now invisible bio-ship. "Great first mission in weeks, and we're stuck doing nothing."

Superboy grunted in what I guessed meant 'yes' leaning against the ship as well. I allowed myself to relax slightly, but I knew the thought of Sportsmaster would keep me on alert all night.

Everything seemed to be going well. Miss Martian and Wally had finally found the shipment and were met with little resistance. The two guards were easily knocked out and no one else was hurt. Then everything went straight to hell.

The mental connection cut simultaneously with an explosion coming from the direction where my remaining teammates had gone.

"Shit," I breathed immediately planning on heading to my teams rescue. Superboy was one step ahead of me racing across the harbor. As we ran forward a green beam of light shot out hitting Superboy promptly causing him to drop heavily to the ground.

I quickly turned in direction from the beam. My eyes widened seeing Sportsmaster along with ten other masked men flanking him and Cheshire to my extreme displeasure. He held a glowing green gun still smoking from the shot used to incapacitate Superboy.

"Two visits so recently, you're gonna make me think you like seeing me or something," I smirked trying to cover my nervousness. I subtly reached for the YJ communication device that would instantly send a signal to the Justice League.

A whip snapped out taking my communicator making me swear loudly. A welt appeared on my hand burning an angry red.

"Ah-ah-ah, we don't want anyone interrupting our meeting." Sportsmaster's mask blocked me from seeing his expression, but I could tell from the cruel glint in his eyes a smirk rested on his face. "We have a lot of things to do and you wouldn't want to leave your friends waiting…"

"Leave them alone, you don't need them!" I growled. "What do you think will happen if you take the leagues sidekicks?"

He ignored me turning to his cronies. "Find them, but leave the raven haired boy."

"You won't get away with this!" I yelled at him trying to give my team time to wake and hopefully escape. It was a far shot I knew but my communicator was out of reach. Cheshire watched me intently not giving me a chance to make any moves. "Don't ignore me you bastard!"

I finally got his attention, but it was too late he'd dismissed Cheshire along with the masked people. He turned walking slowly towards me like a dangerous predator.

"You know Artemis I have been a very patient man," I started slowly towards the communicator, this was my last chance. "But you obviously have forgotten your place."

_Just a few more feet…_

"Look at me little girl!" He growled. I dived for the communicator praying it would be enough.

_Almost-_

Sportsmaster snatched me up and crushed the small device under his feet. "You thought you could get away, just leave like that?" He roared in my ear shaking me roughly.

"Don't think I don't know what a bad girl you've been," he whispered menacingly. "Daddy is not pleased at all with your lying and betrayal."

It took all I had not to whimper in pain, I could already feel the bruises forming on my arm.

"You though I wouldn't find out about you turning 'good'?" he shook me roughly once more. "Huh, answer me you little bitch!"

"Fuck you," I retorted spitting in his face.

I could see his eyes widen in shock through the peepholes in his mask. He slapped me hard throwing me to the ground. I grunted as he landed a steel booted kick in my side. Sportsmaster wrenched me upwards by my hair. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He grabbed my face in his hand forcing me to look at him. "And your friends will be there to witness you begging me for mercy."

"You'll wish for death when I'm done with you. Giấc mơ ngọt ngào Artemis." With those last words the world went dark.

/-/-/-/-/-./-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I awoke in a small dark room, my head pounding. After trying to move my arms I quickly realized I was chained to the wall. My feet were chained to the ground leaving me no chance to escape.

"Damn it," I groaned quietly.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice mumbled somewhere off to my right. My eyes finally adjusting to the dark light I recognized the bright red hair and matching red costume.

"Red Arrow?" I exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell does it look like?" he grumbled.

"I can see you're as friendly as ever," I muttered.

"I doubt you'd be too friendly if someone had been keeping you here for days with barely any food or water."

_So this is where he was…_

"What happened to you?" I questioned gazing over his body seeing multiple bruises and cuts. Blood had seeped into his clothes creating deep red stains all over.

"I was looking for some information…" He began.

"On me?" I guessed.

"No," he sneered at me. "That whole thing with Dr. Akers and Sportsmaster, nothing made sense."

_Nothing has made sense, _since _that mission._

"I planned on investigating the doctor's office, it was closed down no one should've been there." He continued.

"Let me guess, someone was?"

"I fought hard but…Cheshire poisoned me with one of her daggers."

My eyes widened. "But…"

"I'm still alive," he finished my sentence. "Yeah, she gave the antidote I assume after I passed out."

"Why would she do that?" I questioned aloud.

"Maybe I was just so good looking, she couldn't bear to let me die." He joked.

I glared at him. "If we don't find out exactly what they want us for now, we'll be blindsided when it does happen-whatever it is."

"You seem to know a lot about how they work." He commented glaring intently at me.

"If you have something to say, then just say it." I prompted returning his glare.

"Fine. I think you're connected to Sportsmaster. Maybe even scheming with him."

"Do you really think I'm in a position to betray the league?" I almost whispered. "My mother's safety and my own is ensured by them."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I would never betray my team." I proclaimed fiercly.

It wasn't a lie either. That team, even Wally was my family now. And I would never do anything to hurt my family. Sportsmaster and Cheshire couldn't be counted as my family, they'd betrayed me first. Anything I did in retaliation could only be seen as self defense.

Red Arrow studied me closely with his eyes. Finding truth in my words he let out a sigh of his own.

"How did you end up here?" he asked staring at the wall in front of him.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Our mission… we were supposed to break into a crate shipment at the docks, supposedly one of Sportsmaster's. The contents were of high importance to the league."

I closed my eyes. "He wasn't supposed to be there."

"He as in Sportsmaster?" He questioned.

I nodded in answer still not opening my eyes.

"What happened to the rest of the team?" Urgency filled his voice.

My eyes opened instantly. "I don't know, Sportsmaster meant to take them with him… everyone but Robin."

_I hope they're ok…_

"Damn it," he swore quietly next to me. "I found out what Dr. Akers was creating."

I turned my face towards him only to see him staring directly at me. "He found a way to create weapons that can be used against the league."

"Like Martian power blocking weapons?" I deducted after a few moments.

"Exactly. He was working for the bad guys- his supposed assassins' the whole time."

"That's what he wanted them for, they're probably being experimented on as we speak."

I heard him swear loudly next to me. "We have to find them. There has to be a way out of here."

"Where?" I asked hopelessly. "There's one door and its locked on this side most likely the other as well."

"Besides," I gestured as much as could with my right hand. "Can you even walk?"

He was silent.

"I wish I could take on god knows how many of whoever these people are. But I can't." I added almost silently.

Quiet despair filled the air around us and we stayed silent dwelling on our own thoughts.

_Hopefully the league can find us, if not we're screwed-big time._

Roy let out a growl startling me. "We can't just sit here!"

"There has to be something that can be done. And even there isn't we can't give up!"

"You're right," I agreed. "But what can we do, we're in chains and you're hurt."

I watched him deflate next to me. I wished I could comfort him, but there was nothing I could say to make him feel better. We were in deep shit and we needed someone's help to dig us out.

"Say something, anything, I hate silence." His voice was almost inaudible.

"Like what?" my voice was the same tone as his.

"I don't know, school, whatever." He replied.

"Are you still trying to investigate me?" I inquired gazing at him curious as to his response.

To my surprise and delight he laughed. "Maybe, depends…. Is it working?"

"Not in the slightest."

He laughed more making me smile as well. "Artemis, you are the strangest girl I've ever met."

"Why, because I'm not falling all over you like the other girls you've encountered?"

"Well there is that," he sniffed making my laugh. "But it's more than that… you're special-different even."

"Good different I hope."

"Most definitely a good different." He spoke so quietly I wasn't sure if he intended me to hear.

"Has anyone been in here?"

"Besides you?" he smirked

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"Some masked guys threw you in here, Cheshire's been here quite a few times."

"Oh?" I inquired

"Yeah, the crazy bitch has been alternating between flirting with me and beating the shit out of me." He continued bitterly.

"She made _you_ seem _nice_." He teased.

"I was never mean to you." I protested. "I just have a low tolerance for cocky assholes that enjoy stalking me."

He scoffed. "You know Artemis, I think you enjoyed it more than me."

"Sure I did," I snorted looking at him smiling back at me.

"I knew you were the kinky type." He winked causing me to blush to my extreme displeasure.

He laughed seeing me blush furiously.

"You are so cute." He looked shocked at his own words stopping his own laugh immediately. A blush of his own spread on his face clashing with his red hair.

I laughed at his discomfort. "So you think I'm cute huh?" I teased him smirking.

"No," I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he continued before I got the chance to do so. "I think you're beautiful."

We were both silent and blushing after his unexpected announcement.

_Did he really just say that?_

I cleared my throat interrupting the tense silence. "Well since we're admitting stuff, I guess I should say you aren't the worse person to hang around- at least when you're not being a creepy stalker."

He was quiet a few moments before laughing loudly. I joined in not really sure why I was laughing, but it had cleared the awkward silence.

"So what now?" I asked after our laughter had died down.

"I guess all we can do is wait and pray the league finds us soon."

"Yeah… hopefully." I murmured.

I was about to ask another question when the door opened. Cheshire crept in on silent footsteps as Red Arrow's and my eyes turned towards her.

"Sportsmaster requests your presence." She announced.

"In case you haven't noticed we're a little tied up," Red Arrow mentioned although her gaze was focused solely on me.

"Not you pet, there's still some fun we can have," she whispered stroking the side of his face. "I look forward to breaking you myself, I won't allow him to touch you."

I was angered by her touching him, but Roy looked just as disgusted as I felt. "I never thought you as the rapist type Cheshire." I injected causing her to stop in her ministrations.

"Her on the other hand… well don't worry about her, she deserves whatever happens." Cheshire said finally moving towards me.

Quickly unlocking the chains, she dragged me upwards by my hair. I tensed my body preparing to hit her, but her fingers gently thumbed a pressure point on my neck stopping me in my tracks.

"You can walk with some honor or you will be dragged across the floor treated like the dirt you are." She whispered harshly in my ear.

I relaxed my body allowing her to lead me forward out the door by my already sore arm. Two guards stood waiting for us as we exited. They walked ahead of us on her go ahead after locking the door once more.

"So you're Sportsmaster's bitch now?" I whispered fiercely.

"I work for a higher power, Sportsmaster is merely an associate of my current employer." She gripped my arm tighter as she spoke. "Unlike you little sister, I learned to play the game instead of letting it play me."

"Bạn sẽ phản bội chị em của mình để những người đã phá vỡ mẹ của chúng tôi?" I asked in our mother's language.

"Cô được yếu, giống như phần còn lại của gia đình của tôi." She replied coldly.

"Bà là mẹ của bạn!" I protested

"Một lần... nhưng cô không thể bây giờ cha và Thạc sĩ của tôi là người duy nhất tôi câu trả lời cho. Ông xứng đáng lòng trung thành của tôi và bảo vệ." I could clearly see the admiration in her eyes.

"Oh, và những người là bậc thầy xứng đáng này?" I grunted angered by her own betrayal.

"Tất cả trong thời gian ít chị em, bây giờ chúng tôi đang ở đây." She ended the conversation stopping in front of a door and knocking three times.

"Enter," Sportsmaster's voice called from within.

She allowed one of the guards to open the door then entered herself pulling me behind her. He immediately dismissed the guards turning his full focus on me. He removed his mask smirking as he did so.

"Sure you don't want to stay Jade, I was hoping we could make this a family thing," he urged her.

"I would appreciate you address me as Cheshire," she spoke in clipped tones. "My master awaits my presence so I must decline once more."

"Of course he does," my father looked unhappy, but Cheshire could clearly care less.

"I will return later." She said in goodbye gazing back at me one last time. I thought I saw concern in her eyes, but it quickly passed. The door shut behind her ominously.

"Time to show you exactly whose bitch you are." Sportsmaster declared glaring icily at me.

It took all I had not to shiver. "Bring it, I'm not afraid of you."

"Let's see how long that attitude lasts, shall we?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Sportsmaster told Artemis before he knocked her out. "Sweet dreams."**

**Conversation Between Cheshire and Artemis**

**Artemis- You would betray your sister to the one who has broken our mother?**

**Cheshire- She was weak, much like the rest of my family.**

**Artemis- She's your mother!**

**Cheshire- Once she was… but she was not worthy of my devotion. My new father and master is the only one I answer now. He is great and Powerful, deserving of my loyalty and protection**

**Artemis- Oh, and what master is this?**

**Cheshire- All in good time little sister, we are here your father awaits."**

_**And there it is! Chapter 6! I hoped y'all enjoyed it! I barricaded myself in my room trying to finish it today. I was trying to make it so it wouldn't seem rushed but this is what I ended up with. Not to worry though, this story has plenty more before the last chapter is even close. I'll try really hard to get an update in by the end of the month, but I make no promises. BUT-and there is a but- IF THERE IS AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET THAT UPDATE IN BEFORE THIS MONTH IS OVER. Remember reviews aren't just for me, they're for you to say what you like, what you don't, and if it just a smiley face like this **__** that's cool too ;). Kudos to anyone who can relate the title of this chapter to the actual chapter.**_

_**NOW REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	7. Broken Promises

_**A/N: Sooo… it's an UPDATE! YAY! I've almost fallen asleep on my laptop, but I managed to finish editing this chapter so all you wonderful people can read this new chapter. I would've done this sooner, but I was being a procrastinator. Which is one of my worst flaws, but I'm working on it. And then of course school and college fairs and life as you know can get very busy. Thank you to those who reviewed and thanks to the new follows/favorites. **_

_**Little ninja of awesome: Nice guess on the title, I had actually never even thought about it like that. The last chapter of this story was "Murphy's law" which means that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. This was referring to the failed mission, Sportsmaster capturing the members of Young Justice and all the other stuff that goes down.**_

_**So in one of my reviews someone mentioned a term LONGSHOT. I was very confused and looked it up and found out it's the new paring name for ArtemisxRedArrow? Can someone clarify exactly where the term came from? I'm just curious as to the origin of the name..**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE- read at the end of the chapter!**_

_**INSPIRATION: Under the Water – The Pretty Reckless**_

_**Translations at the end of the chapter!**_

_***Mind Link/Telepathy Connection**_

_*Thoughts_

*Regular Speech

_**Chapter 7: Broken Promises**_

"C'mon Artie scream for daddy," Sportsmaster implored gripping my chin tightly.

"Go fuck yourself," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Tsk-tsk, such a bad little girl," he admonished roughly patting- almost slapping my cheek. "I wonder how much longer you can hold out."

He punched me hard in my already bruised face causing me to hold in a muffled groan. I lay on the ground trying to distract myself from the pain I felt all over.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like hours since Cheshire left and my 'punishment' began. After seeing my fight was still very much intact, he'd quickly restrained my hands with a rope behind my back.

"I can go all day." He commented.

"I doubt that, old man." I mumbled momentarily shutting my eyes.

A kick in my right side left me breathless. I rolled over on my back swearing as a heavy boot smashed down into my sore ribs.

"How about you?" he asked locking eyes with me.

I said nothing opting to save my breath while glaring fiercely at him.

"Well?" he questioned pressing down harder making me hiss with pain. "Answer me!"

I spit in his face feeling an extreme amount of satisfaction seeing a wad of my saliva drip down his forehead. He seemed stunned for a moment and gave a pause in his abuse.

"Go to hell!" I yelled in his face taking advantage of his stunned silence.

Sportsmaster backhanded me making my head snap to other side. I felt a rush of warmth exit my nose and watched as the smooth concrete floor became spattered with red droplets of blood. My father continued his abuse snatching me up by my mass of blonde hair.

"You want to fight me?!" He roared in my face. "You think you can take me?!"

He shook me fiercely and I began feeling nauseous. The blood from my nose steadily dripped down onto the floor.

I thought I would pass out when Sportsmaster suddenly stopped and released me. I sunk down to the smooth ground pressing my forehead to the soothing coolness.

"Let's put that smartass mouth to the test," his voice was even calmer as he spoke.

He stepped closer and as I tensed in anticipation, but he shocked when he simply loosened my restraints until they slipped off my raw reddened wrists.

"Well, I'm waiting." He prompted.

I got up fighting off a stronger wave of nausea and got into a basic defensive judo stance. Although I preferred using a bow and arrow, I was no stranger to hand-to-hand combat. But I was badly injured and I doubted I could take Sportsmaster on a good day.

We danced around in a circle waiting for the other to make the first move. Fortunately Sportsmaster wasn't very patient, he gave the first hit which I easily dodged. When I dodged the next few punches I knew I was either extremely lucky or he was playing with me. I leaned towards the latter of the assumptions. I decided to try to catch him off guard by going on the offensive with a right hook cracking him right in the nose followed by a leg sweep as he attempted to dodge.

I immediately regretted my decisions as a wave nausea passed over me. It took all I had to pass out on the spot making my leg sweep weak and slow. He easily grabbed my ankle throwing me to the other side of the room. Hitting the wall hard I saw stars, a metal taste exploded in my mouth. I heard his approaching footsteps and tried to stand, but my muscles screamed in protest. A heavy weight fell on me and rubber soles dug into my back.

"You can do better than that," he grunted. "Get up! You're not done until I say so."

He dragged me up and I wrapped my hands around his arm digging my nails into his muscular arms.

He hissed and quickly threw me back down as I drew blood. "You'll pay for that," he promised.

A barrage of punches and kicks were vigorous as I lie curled up in a ball trying to protect my surely broken or sprained ribs. The relentless abuse would've continued if someone didn't knock at the door interrupting his brutal attack.

"Enter," he panted kicking me once more.

Cheshire entered the room and as her eyes fell on me I thought I actually saw a spark of anger in the usually remorseless gaze.

"Sportsmaster." She said coolly focusing her gaze to him.

"Back already, Cheshire? Change your mind about our little get-together?" he smiled cruelly.

"No," her eyes drifted back to me for a moment. "My master wishes to speak to you."

"Of course..." his gaze drifted back to me. "But, I am a little preoccupied at the moment…"

"You'd ignore his request so easily?" she t'sked. "I've seen his followers beheaded for less."

"Fine," he looked displeased but managed a cruel smirk on his face. "Why don't you keep Artemis company for a moment then, I'm sure I'll be back soon."

She gave a silent nod of agreement and Sportsmaster turned back to me.

He gripped my forearms and lifted me off the ground. "Don't think I'm done with you yet."

"My master awaits your response." Cheshire reminded him.

I saw anger flit over his expression before it changed back to his calm mask. He dropped me none too gently and swiftly exited the room.

I tried pulling myself into a sitting position but the aching pain in my ribs quickly stopped me.

"Damn it." I hissed.

"I've spoken to him, and he believes you to be worth a chance to prove yourself useful." Cheshire proclaimed making me jump at her nearness of her voice.

Looking upwards I saw my sister now kneeling beside me.

"Him, as in your mysterious _master_?"

She nodded in answer to my question.

I laughed bitterly. "So I can become someone else's bitch? No thanks."

"Artemis…" She removed her mask and I was able to get the full intensity of her dark eyes. "Sportsmaster is a cruel bastard. He doesn't give a damn about you! Think about yourself for a moment, I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime."

I opened my mouth to speak but she continued before I could voice my opinion.

"Don't you see," a hint of desperation crept into her voice. "We can be a family again, tôi và bạn, like it always should've been, như tôi đã hứa."

Against my own accord my mind drifted back to earlier years.

_I whimpered in my hiding place behind the soft tan couch. Silent tears streamed down my face. Mommy and Daddy were fighting again; it was so loud and scary. Daddy had just come home and instead of being happy, mommy immediately started yelling at him._

"_You're a worthless piece of shit!" I heard my mommy yell. "Get the fuck out of my house!"_

"_Shut up!" I heard a sound like a slapping against flesh. "You stupid bitch, you're nothing without me!"_

_CRASH! The sound of shattering glass made me let out a loud sob. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth scared to draw attention to myself._

"_Artemis," my sister whispered. I looked to the sound and saw her crawling over to me. _

_Her eyes darkened as she took full assessment of me. I knew I looked pitiful, curled up in a small ball, tears and snot dripping down my face. _

"_It's ok ít chị em, im ở đây bây giờ."She pulled me in a tight hug and I felt a little less scared in that moment._

_Jade was big sister, she wasn't scared of anything. And she always protected me._

"_Tại sao họ sẽ không ngừng chiến đấu? I don't want cha to hurt mẹ-mẹ anymore." _

"_Don't think about it, it'll be over soon."_

_We were silent for a moment listening to the sound of receding footsteps. Their voices were muffled now, and I knew they'd gone to their bedroom._

"_Do you think cha still loves us, even if he doesn't love mama?"_

_She stared at me closely but didn't offer an answer. _

"_Chị lớn?"I whimpered. Jade squeezed my hand in silent comfort._

"_Don't worry, I'll always love you ít nữ thần, little goddess."_

_I smiled in spite of my tears. My big sister always knew how to make me feel better._

"_Nó là tôi và bạn với thế giới." She declared._

"_Pinky promise?" I asked peering up at her holding up my small pinky._

"_Pinky promise." She smiled grabbing my pinky with her own and I felt myself grin back in response._

"_Tôi và bạn."I promised._

"_Mãi mãi." She vowed. _

_We soon fell asleep, pinky no longer connected, but the promise forever burned into my mind._

"Bạn và tôi với thế giới." I murmured looking directly into her eyes.

"Mãi mãi,"she affirmed.

"You left me, and you didn't come back," I said turning away from her intense gaze. "You never even said goodbye."

"No!" she protested shocking me with the fierceness of the word. "I always planned on coming back to get you."

I whipped back around to face her shocked by the statement.

"Have you heard of the league of shadows?" Jade suddenly questioned.

I frowned confused by the change of subject. The name did sound vaguely familiar.

"I think so," I replied bewildered.

"How about Ra's al Ghul?"

My eyes widened on their own accordance. Now that one I had heard of. He was a mastermind supervillian who had someone managed the gift of immortality. No one could figure out the secret of his long lasting years.

"You have then?" she prompted and I nodded numbly. "He is who I now call my master and… maybe yours as well."

"You work for him?"

"Yes," she nodded. "as an assassin."

"So you're a killer?" I breathed leaning away from my sister.

"You had to have known Artemis," she implored searching my eyes.

"Well I knew you weren't working with the girl scouts, but this… Ra's isn't the average criminal."

"Then you know if I say you'll be safe within his ranks, I speak the truth." Cheshire insisted.

"As a murderer?" I objected taken aback by the proposition.

"You and I both know, no one in this world is innocent." Her eyes darkened and making me wonder if she'd been thinking of our father.

"So that gives you the right to kill them?" I retorted.

"The league of shadows wants to create a better world, a peaceful one for everyone. Sacrifice is always necessary for change."

"Artemis! I don't care about them!" she shouted surprising me. "Will you really be such a fool that you'd deny this opportunity to finally be free?"

"Free," I muttered bitterly. "You're not free Jade, you might not be under Sportsmaster's command, but you're still someone else's follower."

"He treats me like an equal, not a slave. I'm not the one being beaten into submission by our bastard father. There's always someone you have to follow in order to be survive." She urged trying to change my mind.

"We don't have to follow our parent's path," I proclaimed desperately. She wasn't Cheshire, the dangerous criminal- at the moment she was Jade. My big sister who I had missed since she'd left years before. "We don't have to be villains."

She laughed bitterly. "And what would you suggest? That I denounce my wicked ways and surrender myself to the league?"

"Yes, they'd give you a second chance! A chance to fight for the good side, to make your own choices." Even as I finished my words her face began to change into a blank mask.

"I have made a choice," Jade's eyes were like black flint. "One that has given me more than I could've asked for. What exactly has fighting for the 'good' side done for you? Besides getting you captured and almost beaten to death? Your so called friends are in a worse position that you."

"If you touch them, I swear-"I growled pure anger rising in me at the thought of my friends being hurt.

"You worry about them even now, as you lie like a dog. Perhaps I was wrong, Sportsmaster although a bastard, holds some power. To ally yourself with such a group… maybe there is no hope for you. Bạn là con rối của họ bây giờ và bạn thậm chí không nhận ra nó." She stood and walked to the door.

"I had hoped you'd be more reasonable… but you're still naïve and young. If only..." Her tone was wistful and sad. "Don't worry about your friends, as long as they have some use they'll survive." Cheshire assured me.

"And when they run out of use?" I questioned my voice hoarse.

"What happens to all useless things," she replied. "They are disposed of."

With that last statement Cheshire exited the room leaving me in more pain than I'd felt since I'd woken in chains. And it wasn't all physical.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sportsmaster still hadn't returned so the only company I had the moment were my most unpleasant thoughts. Not to mention the pain had only increased tenfold. My whole body ached, I laid flat on the ground unmoving trying to keep the sharp pain in my ribs to a minimum.

For not the first time, I wondered exactly how much how time had passed since the failed mission. Did the league figure out exactly what happened to us yet? Where was the rest of the team?

The door started creaking open pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Artemis," a familiar voice whispered through the crack.

I tensed preparing for another unexpected visitor. The door opened fully and I was met with a full view of Red Arrow.

"Red Arrow? How did you escape?" I questioned in shock.

"I'm amazing, duh." He stared at me as if I'd asked him a stupid question.

I was in silent stupor for a moment staring at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! It's armed men all over this building and you're injured!" I burst out regaining my speech.

"Glad to know you care so much princess." He smirked though he looked weary.

I then noticed the guards- or rather the lack of. "Did you fight off the guards?"

"No." his answer left much to be desired and I scowled at him.

"Then how did you get here?" I prompted wanting more than a one word answer.

"I walked." He wore an infuriating amused expression on his face.

I glared at him and he relented.

"A guard came in released me from my restraints and left the door wide open. I gotta admit for a moment I was confused as hell. But after no one came back I decided to at least take a peek around." He explained.

"So someone just let you go?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, this place is like a ghost town. They must've abandoned it."

"Why would they just up and leave?" I mumbled silently to myself.

"Who knows, let's just get the fuck out of here."

"Wherever here is." I added.

Trying to sit up caused me to let out a groan of pain.

"What the hell happened to you?" Red arrow inquired seeming to just notice my total state of disarray. He knelt beside me to further examine my injuries.

I was sure I looked a hot mess with bruises covering my body and blood soaked through my shirt.

"Sportsmaster wanted to teach me a lesson," I said blandly.

His whole face seemed to darken as he assessed my body with his hands and eyes.

"Anything serious?" he questioned his voice seemingly strained.

"Well I think my ribs might be broken and my ankle is sprained but nothing too serious," I tried joking.

I hissed in pain as his hands pressed against my stomach.

"Sorry," he apologized prodding my side a bit more gently. His hands were actually kind of nice, warm in fact.

"I don't think they're broken, maybe just a sprain but you should try to do too much just in case." He concluded.

"Can you walk at all?" he positioned a gentle hand on back helping me sit up.

"I can try," I answered shifting and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my side. He allowed me to lean majority of my weight on him as I stood. Attempting to put a bit of weight on my ankle almost sent me sprawling to the ground, if Roy hadn't tightened his hold on me.

"Guess that's a no." I spoke stating the obvious.

"Well I guess I have no choice," he smiled mischievously instantly worrying me.

"To do what?" I asked hesitantly.

"This," he surprised me by easily lifting me into his arms so I was cradled bridle style.

"What the hell! Put me down, unless you want certain body parts of yours to be permanently unusable!" I shrieked.

I immediately stopped in my struggle as the throbbing pain in my ribs increased.

"Relax Artemis," he murmured soothingly. "Those guys might come back, we need to get out of here asap and you limping around isn't exactly the fastest mode of transportation."

"I can walk just fine," I weakly protested.

"No you can't," he sighed frustrated. "Please, just let me help you."

His voice sounded so earnest and concerned that I couldn't find it in me to protest. plus he was right, we needed to find a way out and I wasn't really in the mood to hop around the place.

"Fine," I conceded. "But no funny business, or I swear that I will kick your ass -sprained ankle and all."

He chuckled. "I believe you."

With me still cradled in his arms we exited the room and ran into the last people we expected to see.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I've lost a few followers and gained a few. I want to thank those who are reviewing, but I also implore the rest of you to REVIEW! Reviews help me to know what you like and don't like. If you don't want to read this story anymore, TELL ME WHY before you just delete it off your following list! I can't fix or make the story better if I have no idea what I'm doing wrong. So please REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and my view on Cheshire. She may seem a little bipolar, but she does still feel something towards her sister and genuinely wants Artemis. She just thinks the only way for that is to follow in her footsteps. FEEL FREE TO PM IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, COMPLAINTS, OR ANYTHING ELSE! I hope to have a new chapter out sometime by the end of this month if not, it'll be out next month. _

_TRANSLATIONS: in order of appearance_

tôi và bạn- me and you

như tôi đã hứa- as I promised

_It's ok ít chị em, im ở đây bây giờ- it's ok little sister, I'm here now_

_Tại sao họ sẽ không ngừng chiến đấu- Why won't they stop fighting_

_Cha-daddy_

_mẹ-mẹ- mommy_

_Chị lớn- big sister_

_ít nữ thần- little goddess_

_Nó là tôi và bạn với thế giới- it's me and you against the world_

_Mãi mãi - forever_

Bạn và tôi với thế giới- you and me against the world

Bạn là con rối của họ bây giờ và bạn thậm chí không nhận ra nó- you are their puppet now and you don't even realize it


End file.
